


Pineapples

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, M/M, Pineapples, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Peter wants to display is pineapple in the dining room.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Pineapples

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Pineapples**

  
Peter sat his most prize possession on the centre of the dining room table.

“Peter, babe why is there a pineapple on dining table?”

“Why not?”

“Peter, fruit bowl,”

“Don't listen to the mean man,” 

Peter covered his pineapples 'ears' and glared at his partner.

“Peter...”

“Christopher,” 

“It's a pineapple, put it in the fruit bowl,”

“No,” 

“Peter, fruit bowl,”

“No eating it,”

“Just put the damn thing off the table,”

“No, it stays,”

Chris sighed and crossed his arms waiting before Peter was wrapping his arms around him and grinning. 


End file.
